Driven To The Edge
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Mandy thinks about Lip and Karen as she waits for Karen to show up at the park.


**Title: Driven To The Edge**

**Rating: T for some language**

**Pairing: Mandy and Lip implied**

**Summary: Mandy thinks about Lip and Karen as she waits or Karen to show up at the park.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Shameless!**

I hated that stupid bitch Karen Jackson. She thought that she had right to Lip because they had fucked in the past? Well I had a news lash for that slut. _I _was Lips girlfriend and I wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon and I wouldn't give him up without a fucking fight, that much I was sure of. I would show Karen fucking Jackson not to mess with a Milkovich. My family had a reputation for a reason. Anyone with brains knew not to mess with my family and to my way of thinking Lip was a part of my family and she was fucking around with his emotions. I was going to take her out of the equation and Lip would be pissed if he ever found out what I was planning to do, but this was the best option for all involved. Karen as a tumor that just kept growing and growing and eventually she'd end up destroying everything and everyone she came in to contact with.

Hat had that whore ever done for him other than cause him grief? She had fucked his father, made him think that her baby had been his up until the kid had been born, and there were countless other things she had done to him that I didn't even want to think about. Pure and simple she was a waste of space and had it been any other circumstances I wouldn't have bothered with her, but it wasn't just normal circumstances. Karen had manipulated Lip for the last time. He deserved so much better than her and I am not saying that I'm perfect or anything, but at least I wanted what was best for him even if in the long run I wouldn't get anything in return. My future was pretty much set in stone, but Lip had a real chance and I would not let him blow it.

I'd done everything that I could for him. I had bailed him out of jail, faced off with my father in order to ensure him and Ian's safety, and I had even written his college applications for him. Had that blond bimbo ever done anything like that? Did she even care about his future or would she rather Lip stay trapped in this shitty town for the rest of his life? Maybe she wanted to keep stringing him along to ensure that she wouldn't be the only single trailer park whore with about a dozen kids who would no doubt end up exactly like her. That is _not _what the world needed since one Karen Jackson was already one to many.

Sighing, I let my eyes scan the dark street. What the hell as taking her so long? I was supposed to spend the night at Lip's and if I didn't show up soon he may suspect something was going down and I did not need him to show up before I was finished with my task. The whole reason I had chosen a hit and run was because it would take the least time. A gun was too messy, stabbing wielded the same results, and strangulation was such a bore. With a hit and run the evidence would be easy to get rid of. If cleaning the car did not work then a little gasoline and some matches would do the truck.

As if the bitch knew I was getting impatient, she finally made her appearance. She was smiling from ear to ear and I could only guess it was because she was expecting Lip. I smirked because that bitch was in for the surprise of her fucking life. Revving the engine I narrowed my eyes before slamming my foot down on the gas pedal. My heart was almost beating out of my chest as her the sickening crunch of her bones as her body met the metal of the front end of the car. I was half tempted to back over her, but I realized that I had to get away from the scene of the crime as soon as possible. Besides, if the bitch wasn't dead then I would find her again and make sure to finish the job.

I really hope that if Lip did learn the truth a part of him would understand. I had been pushed to this my Karen. She'd taken it too far and I was not the type of girl who would just take that shit lying down. There had been a problem and I handled it in true Milkovich fashion. Bitch was lucky that I hadn't had Mickey kidnap her and then torture her for weeks or even months. It would not have been the first time I had done something like that and it most likely would not be the last. What's done is done and I may as well push it out of my mind for the time being.

Taking a deep breath I turned around in the nearest parking lot and headed back home. I _really _needed to see Lip. He was the only person who could calm me down other than Ian and he was busy tonight anyways doing something or rather someone. I would talk to Mickey considering he is the only brother of mine that I can tolerate, but he wasn't exactly easy to talk to and I did not want to talk anyways. I needed something only Lip could give me and he may have a hard time saying it, but he needed me as well. I was not sure if he needed me more than he needed Karen, but that's not something I needed to worry about anytime soon. Hopefully my quick trip to the park had taken care of her for good. Now Karen Jackson _knew _not to mess with a fucking Milkovich.

The end!

**AN: This is just a drabble that sort of popped in to my head after seeing the latest episode of Shameless. I am not a Karen fan and I think Mandy had a right to feel the way she did even if I don't exactly agree with how she went about handling the situation. I would love to hear your thoughts on this.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
